How to Play
Lanota's gameplay revolves around tapping, catching, flicking, and holding notes at the rim of a large wheel, known in-game as the Notalium Tuner. It is the player's job to clear these notes as accurately as they can to the beat of the background music, while keeping up with the Tuner's movements. For a more interactive guide, see the in-game tutorial. It can be accessed from the menu. Menus, Screens and Buttons See also: User Interface Selecting a Song Lanota's song select screen is an overworld map after the title screen. Tap the crystals in spinning gears to select songs, or the various landmarks around them. Pressing the Next arrow, or anywhere on the picture, will take the player to the next part of song selection. Song Settings Once the player presses the Next arrow on the bottom right, they will arrive at the song settings. There, the player can choose: *Their Speed Option, which is how fast they want the notes to fall. The slowest is 1 (1/3x) and the fastest is 9 (3x); by default, Lanota will set it to 3 (1x). The best/most comfortable speed will depend on individual players, but the recommended speed is from 3 (1x) to 7 (7/3x). **If the player can not find a speed they like within integers, they can check the Advanced 'checkbox to get more precise numbers, such as 4.8 (1.6x). *Their 'Song Mode (available after clearing Chronosis song) (Tune and Purify) *Show in-song early/late indicator, whether a note is tapped/flicked too early/late. Currently only available with the Platinum Subscription. Once the player decides what song settings they want, all that is left is to hit the Start button. Pause Menu To pause a song in Lanota, the player must tap the pause button twice. There, they will get three options: *'Resume' lets them keep going. *'Retry' restarts the song and puts the player's score and combo back at 0 (not available for the free version on Android). *'Retire '''takes the player back to the overworld map. Difficulties Like most other rhythm games, each of Lanota's songs has multiple levels in multiple difficulties, each difficulty being rated by a level rating from 1 to 15 (however Stasis and SolarOrbit's Master charts are level 16). They look like this: * '''Whisper, '''which is the easiest available, is better for beginners (levels 1-6).(equivalent to Easy) * '''Acoustic, '''which is reasonably hard, is for all kinds of players (levels 5-10, but Stasis is level 13). (equivalent to Medium) * '''Ultra', which poses a bit of a challenge, is good for more experienced players (levels 8-13, except for MariannE, (which is level 14) and Stasis and SolarOrbit (which are level 15). (equivalent to Hard) * Master, 'which is as hard as it possibly gets, is for those who have strong confidence in their playing skills (levels 10-16). (equivalent to Expert) The first three difficulties are available the first time a player picks a song. Master is unlocked after beating Ultra with a A Rank or higher. Note Types Notes are a crucial part of Lanota. They appear as curved bars in varying sizes and colors. The color of a note is determined by what type it is. Currently, there are four types: Click Notes These are white, and each must be tapped to be cleared. Catch Notes Similar to Click Notes, except they are blue with a bronze bar at the center. To clear these notes, the player does not have to tap each one. They can keep their finger held down at the rim of the Tuner and move it as necessary. It is possible to tap these notes, where they will always give a harmony rating when done so. Flick Notes These have arrows and come in two colors: red and green. Red notes are meant to be flicked toward the center of the Tuner, while green notes are meant to be flicked outward from the center. Rail Notes Similar to Catch Notes, but these have a rail (blue bar) that the player must keep their finger on for as long as it keeps falling. Every half beat a Rail note is held for adds to the combo and gives you a Harmony, and every half beat it is not held for counts as a Fail. Challenges Challenges are another aspect in Lanota. They are found on the sides of each song. *For main stories and side stories, the player must complete the song at least once to reveal 3 challenges. The challenges are shown when the Notalium crystals on the side of the levels are tapped. *Songs from Subscription Chapter. ∞ have no challenges. *For expansion chapters, a song only has 3 available challenges by default. As the player completes more challenges, additional challenges will appear; up to 6 for each song. Completing them rewards the player with notalium, which is adds to the total amount the player has collected. Harder challenges give the player more notalium, while easier ones give less. The notalium acquired from challenges is only for viewing, and has no effect on storyline or items. Score Summary Table Note Scores Lanota judges the accuracy of a player's note hit with one of three words: Harmony, Tune, and Fail. *'Harmony is marked by golden or red text and a gold or red smoke effect. Harmony (golden text and red smoke effect) is when a click or flick note is tapped or flicked completely at the exact time or very slightly early/late, or from holding catch/rail notes. *'Tune '''is marked by blue text and a blue smoke effect. It is when a click or flick note is tapped or flicked slightly early/late. *'Fail''' is marked by dark red-brown text and no effect. It is when a click or flick note is tapped or flicked way early/late or not at all, or when a catch or rail note is not held. Harmony gives full points, Tune gives half points, and Fail gives no points. Once the song is over, all the points are added up to give the score, which then gets a rank. Combo Combo refers to the number of consecutive notes a player taps on and gets a non-Fail judgment (i.e. Harmony or Tune). Combos can potentially affect a player's score for a song depending on the accumulated combo. For example, a player can get a Fail judgment on a song right at the start of the song. Another player gets 1 Fail judgment too, but Fails the note in the middle of the song. The former player will get a higher score than the latter player due to having higher max combo. Ranks The player's score is determined by how many notes they clear, and how accurate their hits were, ranging anywhere from 0 (all Fail) to 1,000,000 (all Harmony). 95% (950,000) of the score is based on the judgment as described above, while 5% (50,000) of the score is based on the max combo percentage. Titles After a play, you will be given a title describing your result. Titles below are ordered from low to high, and higher titles will always overwrite lower titles, while lower titles will never overwrite higher titles.